The invention relates to panel mount fuse assemblies.
Panel mount fuse holders are typically assembled from a body piece and a cap piece connected by helical threads or bayonet-type connectors. Urani U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,648 describes a panel mount fuse holder where the cap is connected to the body with helical threads. Urani et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,269 describes a fuse holder where the cap is connected to the body with a bayonet-type connector.